Even Through the Darkest Nights You Know
by Pandora North Star
Summary: Oh No!What happens when evil Backstreet boy aliens invade Roswell? Well Buffy comes to the rescue of her cousins Max and Isabel. The beginning of a ridiculous epic. Set at the end of Seasons 4/1. B/S, M/L, M/M,I/A Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Part 1  
  
  
  
  
  
"Buffy can you come in here?" Joyce called to her daughter. Buffy entered the kitchen   
  
"Who's on the phone mom?" Buffy asked picking up an apple from the counter.   
  
"It's your cousin Max. It sounds important. He wants to talk to you." Joyce handed Buffy the phone and exited the room.   
  
"What's up Max? It's been like so long since we've talked."   
  
"I need your help." Max said in a hushed voice.   
  
"Why?" Buffy said getting suspicious.   
  
"Please Buffy. I know you are The Slayer. It has to do with my problem."   
  
"How do you know?"   
  
"Will you come to Roswell? Buffy we desperately need your help." Max paused. "The world depends on it."   
  
"Ok. I'll get to the airport as soon as possible. I'll call you when I get there."   
  
"Thanks so much Buffy." Buffy hung up the phone and sighed. After a long year fighting and then Adam she was hoping that the summer would be relaxing. But she knew it wouldn't be.   
  
"Slayer duties?" Joyce asked handing Buffy her suitcase.   
  
"Something like that." Buffy grimaced.   
  
"I'll drive you to the airport." Joyce volunteered.   
  
"So how are your cousins?" The Evanses were related to Buffy by her father. Their dad was her uncle. So since her father and mother split she hadn't seen them as much.   
  
"They seem ok. They just need some Slayer help."   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
Max put the phone in the receiver and looked around. His house seemed so normal to the chaos in his life. The fact that an intergalactic war had just started and he was in the center of it didn't show on Max's face. He looked calm which was the opposite of his sister. Isabel was a wreck.   
  
"Max, what if she can't help? What if she freaks? We don't know much about a 'Slayer' anyway. Max I'm scared." Isabel whined. Max was used to it.   
  
"It will be ok Izzy. We will get through this." Max soothed her.   
  
"We don't know that Max. I mean those bounty hunters could be anyone." Isabel shuddered.   
  
"We can only trust each other."   
  
"Max they can switch faces. You remember Nessido. We can't even trust each other."   
  
"That's a little extreme Isabel. And I'm doing the best I can under the circumstances. At least we don't have to deal with Alex, Maria...or Liz. They won't be hurt if they aren't involved."   
  
"What If we can't do this without them? What if they are the glue that holds our little family together?" Isabel glared at him. She missed her friends terribly.   
  
"That's why we have to do it without them." Michael said walking in.   
  
"Michael warn us." Isabel gasped.   
  
"So is your cousin coming?"   
  
"Yes. She's catching a flight as soon as she can."   
  
"I still don't see how she can help us." Michael shrugged and sat down next to Isabel. By far he was the most relaxed of all. That's how he always was.   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
"Master we have located them." Howie told the hologram.   
  
"Good, do you have the troops ready?"   
  
"They are still children. This should not be difficult."   
  
"We shall see. Are you prepared to infiltrate their lives?"   
  
"We will be soon."   
  
"See that you are. Because if you aren't I will send more bounty hunters to kill my bounty hunters. They must not get to their planet. They must not free their people. We can hold back the allies for now. But they must not get out of Roswell" The ominous hologram snapped. Howie nodded vigorously and turned off the hologram.   
  
"Those kids will not have a chance to stop us from universal domination." He smoothed back his hair and left the room to meet his fellow bounty hunters. 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
"Thanks Buffy." Max gave his cousin a pitiful hug as they left the airport and headed to the jeep.   
  
"You promised to explain." she said sharply.   
  
"It's not safe here. Wait until we get to the house." Max looked at her closely and glanced around to make sure no one was following him. They drove back in silence the cool wind feeling nice as they zipped along the highway.   
  
Isabel and Michael practically tripped each other getting to the door to greet her. She pushed past them and sat down in the living room.   
  
"Are you ready?" Max asked looking as his friends. "Show her."   
  
Isabel moved over to an armchair and waved her hand over it. It turned into a kitchen chair.   
  
"So you are witches and warlocks?" Buffy asked unimpressed.   
  
"No. We are aliens." Max said slowly, waiting for a reaction. "And Isabel accidentally went into your mind and found out about The Slayer thing. It was sort of a cross of supernatural wires if you will." Max said hurriedly.   
  
"Aliens?" Buffy repeated. "Vampires and icky things I understand. But aliens?" Buffy gulped a little unnerved.   
  
"We thought you could help us. We have an intergalactic problem that could end in the conquering of Earth. Your powers and knowledge could be beneficial to our fight." Isabel explained shakily.   
  
"But what if they need me to save the world at home?"   
  
"That's a what if. What about the here and now. Will you help us?" Leave it to Michael to cut to the chase.   
  
"Well. Saving the world is right up my alley. I'll take your case." Max's big brown eyes lit up with hope.   
  
"I'm here!" Buffy gave a questioning glance to Max when the overly perky voice was followed by a bouncy blond.   
  
"Who's your friend?" Tess asked in her bubbly, squeaky voice.   
  
"I'm Buffy. Max and Isabel's cousin. Who are you?"   
  
"I'm Tess. Max's bride to be." Buffy coughed loudly.   
  
"Don't say that." Max glared at her.   
  
"It's true. You can't deny it forever Max." Tess said.   
  
"Can you fill me in?" Buffy interrupted.   
  
"The basics are that our families crashed in 47'. We were hatched in pods 10 years ago. We were sent here so we could learn and then go to the home planet and free our people. We are reincarnations of ourselves from the home planet. I am commander and Michael is my second. In our past lives Izzy and Tess were our brides to be. Now we have bounty hunters from the conquering planet after us. Oh yeah we have another alien named Nessido from the home planet who survived the crash." Max took a breath and Buffy's jaw dropped. "So now we hold the fate of Earth and our home planet in our hands."   
  
"And on top of that our dumb destiny is keeping us from the ones we love. I really miss by boyfriend Alex, and Max is dying without Liz and Michael is all mopey about Maria." Isabel added sadly.   
  
"Ug. The whole preordained destiny. If there was ever a person to sympathize with it is me. Don't worry about it. Hey I am a Slayer and I fell in love with a vampire. How twisted is that?"   
  
"You did? Wow. What are vampires like?" Tess asked. Buffy rolled her eyes. She had taken an extreme dislike to the girl already.   
  
"They are bloodsucking undead demons." Buffy said slowly.   
  
"Chill guys. We can discuss our first course of action as soon as Nessido gets here." Max said going to the window.   
  
"Goody! I miss him." Tess bubbled.   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
"So boys. Are we going to tour in Roswell or what?" Howie looked at his fellow Backstreet Boys aka the other bounty hunters.   
  
"Duh. I mean finally after all these years they are still there. Who would have guessed?" Nick said. "I can't wait until we kill them. I want to go home."   
  
"I don't think earth is that bad. They are pretty ignorant though." Brian said playing with his Blaster gun.   
  
"So we go to Roswell next week?" Howie persisted.   
  
"Is there even a venue there?" Kevin asked thoughtfully.   
  
"Thanks not important." Howie reminded him. "There were 6(7?) people there when they contacted. 4 were alien. We only care about the aliens." 


	3. Part 3

Part 3   
  
"So all you want me to do is beat them up? That's easy" Buffy said.   
  
"They will be hard to fight Buffy. They have advanced powers and technology." Nessido reminded her.   
  
"You obviously didn't meet Adam. 'She joked.   
  
"How will we know who they are?" Michael spoke up.   
  
"You have come to age. You will just know." Nessido explained.   
  
"How do we stop them? I think that is the most important factor." Max asked.   
  
"Yes. I have gotten smuggled information to aid us. Our enemies do not have the same capacity for the human bodies as we do. Once a week for about 2 hours they have to transform into their own bodies. If we can catch them during that time, while they are energizing we have a better chance to kill them then if they were in their human bodies." He said.   
  
"That doesn't give us much room for mistakes." Isabel said uncomfortably. Michael put his arm around her reassuringly. "What happens when we kill them? Will they just keep coming?"   
  
"Well we find the ship before other bounty hunters come. We get to an allied planet and go from there."   
  
"Do you realize you just asked us to move a mountain?" Buffy bit her lip.   
  
"I'm only 16. I'm not ready to be a general in an intergalactic war." Max confessed.   
  
"Max. I've dealt with interdimensional war, I've dealt with Satan himself and my ex boyfriend even spent time in Hell. I've known just about the lowest of lows but I'm not afraid. Please don't be. If you are afraid you will lose."   
  
"Did I miss something?" Valenti said walking in.   
  
"Sheriff. This is my cousin Buffy. She is here to help."   
  
"Is she an alien?" Valenti asked immediately.   
  
"No. She's a vampire Slayer." Isabel informed him.   
  
"Welcome young lady. I hope you can help us on our quest." He nodded to her.   
  
"I can. And I will." Buffy assured him. "So are we going to go get some Bounty hunters or what?"   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
"Liz. Earth to Liz." Maria waved her hand in front of her friend. "Are you sure you are ok?"   
  
"I'm fine. I promise." Liz said quickly and rubbed the counter with the sponge in her hand.   
  
"Then can you tell me what was just on the radio?"   
  
"No?" Liz grinned.   
  
"The Backstreet Boys are doing a surprise charity concert here in a few days. I think it would be a good idea if we go."   
  
"Maria. You can't be serious. The Backstreet Boys?" Liz giggled.   
  
"I know it's not the kind of stuff you like. Point being it would be fun. Hot guys prancing around on stage? You're telling me you don't want to go? I'll get someone else to go with me." Maria shrugged.   
  
"Fine." Liz sighed. Maybe it would get her mind off Max. "Is Michael still not coming in to work?" She asked looking at the new kid heading into the kitchen.   
  
"Of course not. And it's Michael. And we don't care remember?" Maria said fervently, looking to Liz for support.   
  
"That's right." Liz nodded and picked up her pad and headed to a table full of customers.   
  
"Ok. I'll get on the phone about those tickets."   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
"Where do we look?" Max asked looking at Nessido.   
  
"Around town. Check the hotels and motels. See if anyone has checked in recently." He said.   
  
"Sheriff, how's Kyle?" Isabel asked hesitantly.   
  
"He's doing fine." Valenti gave her an awkward smile.   
  
"Turn up the radio." Buffy said suddenly. Everyone looked at her. They hadn't really noticed that the radio had been on because it was very quiet. "You heard me." Buffy sighed and went over to the radio.   
  
"Get your tickets today folks if you know what is good for you. You don't want to miss this once in a lifetime surprise Backstreet Boy concert in little old Roswell."   
  
"You a Backstreet Boys Fan? I am." Tess asked happily.   
  
"No.? " Buffy looked at Tess and rolled her eyes again. "Isn't it a little convenient that the Backstreet Boys are doing a surprise concert here? Who better to disguise themselves as?"   
  
"You think?" Michael said surprised.   
  
"Believe me I've gone on less of an obvious clue than that. We have got to go to that concert. I have a strong feeling about this." Buffy whipped a stake out of her pocket absentmindedly and jabbed at the air. They looked at her. "Sorry. Habit. Ya know stalk and kill?"   
  
"I guess we're going to a Backstreet Boys concert." Tess grinned. 


	4. Part 4

Part 4   
  
"I'm kind of glad I got paired with you." Michael said to Buffy as they strolled down the darkening street.   
  
"Why?" Buffy asked looking around.   
  
"Because I'm not really into Tess and I don't want to deal with the others now." He shrugged.   
  
"Shut up a moment." Buffy slapped her hand over his mouth and looked down the quiet street. He shoved her hand away, shocked. Buffy ran down the street and whipped out a stake before Michael knew what was happening. Out of nowhere a vamp jumped on her. But it was quickly a pile of dust. "I guess Roswell doesn't just attract aliens. It also attracts vamps."   
  
"That was wild." Michael gasped.   
  
"You'll get used to it." Buffy shrugged. "So how do you think we are going to gain access to the Backstreet Boys? Aren't they like heavily guarded?"   
  
"Probably. Why don't you leave that part up to Nessido?" They walked a little further quietly.   
  
"What's the name of that hotel we are supposed to check?" Buffy spoke up.   
  
"The Alien Center. Nice name." Michael muttered.   
  
"Don't start. Let's get this done. When we get back I should call home and check in."   
  
"Do you want my cell? It gets long distance?" Michael offered.   
  
"How long? E.T. phone home long?" She saw the look on his face. "Sorry, I couldn't resist...You really should loosen up." He shook his head. "Laughter is the best medicine for a broken heart."   
  
"My heart's not broken." Michael said curtly.   
  
"Don't try to deny it. I can see it from a mile away. I can tell. Wanna hear a tale of woe?"   
  
"Do I have a choice?"   
  
"Probably not." Buffy cleared her throat. "I sent my boyfriend to hell because he went evil and tried to send the whole world to hell."   
  
"That's hard to imagine but I believe you." Michael offered. "I guess I'm mad about the situation."   
  
"You've said that. Preordained destiny yada yada." Buffy laughed and punched his arm lightly.   
  
"We're here." Michael said looking at the building in front of them. Buffy turned.   
  
"Time to role play."   
  
"What?" Michael said confused.   
  
"Big duh. We don't just go in there and ask if the Backstreet Boys are staying there. We have to pretend we are part of their entourage and check. Follow my lead." She smiled and lead the way. "Excuse me?" Buffy rang the bell on the counter. "We represent the Backstreet Boys. We have came to check out the hotel they have selected. They have phoned ahead right?" Buffy said in a stuffy business voice.   
  
"No. I'm sorry." the man shook his head obviously confused but curious.   
  
"Well then I will have to phone the management team. They are not doing their jobs." Buffy pretended to storm out in a huff.   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
"So like I heard the Backstreet Boys are staying here." Isabel said in her best teeny bopper voice to the man at the counter of the quaint Alien Encounter hotel. She took his arm and guided him around.   
  
"I'm sorry miss. I don't know what you are talking about." He said shaking his head. Isabel gave a slight nod towards Tess who ducked behind the counter.   
  
"Of course you are lying. You were sworn to secrecy. But I'm the biggest fan in Roswell. I promise not to tell anyone. Isabel heard the faintest shuffling of papers and them Tess held one up triumphantly. "Fine. I'll come back tomorrow." Isabel turned on her heads abruptly and walked out with Tess.   
  
"I can't believe we know what room the Backstreet Boys are staying in!" She shrieked.   
  
"Tess. They are evil aliens. The Backstreet Boys is just their disguise." Isabel rolled her eyes. How could she have ever thought of being friends with this girl?"   
  
"I think Max could be in The Backstreet Boys." Tess continued.   
  
"Did you have to say that? I'm thinking absolutely not." Isabel pretended to gag. "Do you even know the kind of music your pretend future husband likes?"   
  
"No. But I'll find out." Tess shot back. 


	5. Part 5

Part 5   
  
"So they are staying at the Alien Encounter Hotel?" Nessido said when everyone was back as the house.   
  
"Yes." Isabel nodded and gave him the slip of paper.   
  
"Oh. While you were gone I checked in with Clean Slate." The aliens gulped. Just the name of the evil government program gave them chills. They had to remind themselves that Nessido had taken up the dead Agent Pearce's identity so he could protect them from inside.   
  
"That's kind of like the Initiative right?" Buffy whispered to Michael. She had told him about it over their bonding partnership. He nodded slightly.   
  
"Tomorrow can you go stake out the hotel?" Nessido asked Buffy. "I'd send the others but the aliens can sense them. We need the advantage. Sheriff can you keep an eye on the UFO center? And when you find out they are coming into town ask if they need help. Everyone else stay here and stay together. It's important that you keep a low profile until we attack at the concert. Which I will get tickets to."   
  
"You mean I have to stay here with her?" Max pointed at Tess. She gave him a pained expression.   
  
"Max we can't do this now. Trust me you have to endure and bond. It's the only way." Buffy told him. "Do you mind if I call home? My mom's probably worrying about me?" She added.   
  
"Sure." Max lead Buffy to the phone in the kitchen. "I swear I don't like her! She puts spells on me." Max complained.   
  
"Get over it Maxy." Buffy gave him a pat on the shoulder and turned him back to the living room. "Hey mom." Buffy said when the phone was picked up.   
  
"Hi honey." Her mom said in a worried tone.   
  
"It's ok mom. I made it her fine and we are dealing with Max's er problem."   
  
"Anything I can help with?"   
  
"I don't think so. I'll be home as soon as possible."   
  
"Ok well Riley is here. He wants to say hi. He stopped by to see you. I'll put him on."   
  
"Hi Buffy." Riley said.   
  
"Hey sweetie. Keeping the demons under control?"   
  
"Well it's been an uneventful day. Willow and I are going patrolling soon so I can't talk much longer. Can I have your number so I can call you tomorrow?"   
  
"Sure. It's 617-767-9355. Bye hun." Buffy hung up the phone and entered the living room. Funny, she didn't miss Riley as much as she thought she would, still it hadn't even been a full day yet.   
  
"Since it seems that the 4 of us are gonna be cramped her no use in making you stay here. Do you wanna use my apartment tonight?" Michael offered Buffy.   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes." Michael tossed her the keys.   
  
"Do you want the jeep?" Max added.   
  
"Well I'm an avid pedestrian." Buffy shrugged kind of embarrassed her younger cousin Max could drive and she couldn't. He wasn't that much younger. He had just turned 17 in March. And she was only newly 19."   
  
"I'll drive you." Valenti offered. "Shouldn't be out walking alone this late."   
  
"Thanks." The got into the car and drove.   
  
"So you are a vampire Slayer?" He said. "What is that exactly?"   
  
"It's a chosen girl who keeps the balance of good and evil." Buffy shrugged. "And I was the chosen one for my generation. It's hard to believe I know. Especially the part of my town Sunnydale being a hellmouth."   
  
"Well I'm starting to see there is more out there than just humans and animals." Valenti agreed. "Here we are."   
  
"See you tomorrow." Buffy jumped out of the car and entered the apartment building. She looked at the key and saw which room she was in. "This is to much like Oz's old place.""Damn I left my suitcase at the house." She slapped her forehead. "Michael won't mind if I borrow some stuff." Buffy said wrinkling her nose at the dingy apartment.   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
"Tess you can sleep in my room. I hope you don't mind a sleeping bag?" Isabel said heading upstairs.   
  
"Nope. These were Nessido's orders."   
  
"Michael you know where the your sleeping bag is." Max said yawning wearily. It had been quite a day and his emotions had run a marathon. Then a smile crossed his lips. "You and Buffy?" He looked at Michael.   
  
"Purely platonic." Michael assured him. Although he was hurting and he could see she was hurting too. "Night Maxwell." Michael grinned. 


	6. Part 6

Part 6   
  
"Good morning Max." Buffy stretched and got up from the chair. "I'm coming over to get my suitcase now. I left it at your house. Tell Michael I'll do his laundry cos I borrowed some of his clothes. Then I'll head out to do reconnaissance." She hung up quickly and put on her clothing from the night before.   
  
"You wore my clothes?" Michael complained to Buffy when she finally came in the door after hiking back to the house.   
  
"I offered to do your laundry." She bit her lip.   
  
"Buff, I'm joking." Michael laughed which was rare. Buffy punched his arm hard and he grunted. Max and Isabel exchanged glances.   
  
"I'm going to change." She whirled on him and grabbed her suitcase which was right where she left it.   
  
"While you were changing Nessido called. He said to get your butt to the Hotel. We don't know when they will check in." Isabel informed Buffy.   
  
"He did, did he?" Buffy laughed. "I can hardly picture someone that anal saying that.   
  
"Sh." Isabel giggled. "If Tess hears you saying that, she loves the dude, anyway call in later. We will be so bored. I can't see what staying in the house will do. They'll track us down anyway."   
  
"That's the spirit." Buffy winked and left the house.   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
"It's a hot one today. I'm glad that this place is air conditioned." Maria muttered as she stepped back in the door of The Crashdown.   
  
"Yes. Advantages of being an overworked waitress." Liz laughed. It felt good to laugh. "Man, those people are pigs." Liz sighed crossing to a dirty table.   
  
"To bad we don't have bus people to do this for us." Maria said thoughtfully. "But then we wouldn't get paid as much."   
  
"Who's that?" Liz pointed discretely to a short blond girl who walked in the door. She wandered over to the counter and sat down.   
  
"Doesn't she remind you of the actress Sarah Michelle Gellar?" Liz asked. Maria shrugged. Liz walked over. "May I help you?"   
  
"Yes. Can I have a coke and a burger to go?"   
  
"Sure." Liz turned to the coke machine.   
  
"Excuse me." Liz turned back around. "Um do you know Max Evans?" Buffy watched as the girl stiffened up and turned back to her tightlipped.   
  
"Was that my bad? I'm sorry. I'm in town visiting my cousin Max and I recognized you from a picture on his nightstand."   
  
'So he still has it.' Liz thought to herself slightly smiling. "No. I'm sorry. Yes I know Max. I broke up with him really recently." "My name's Liz."   
  
"I'm Buffy. And may I ask why?" Buffy paused. They looked at each other and instantly knew that each knew about the aliens. "The destiny thing?" Liz nodded and put the soda down.   
  
"How is he?" Liz asked quietly.   
  
"Stressed. He misses you though. I mean that Tess girl is like majorly annoying."   
  
"I am biased but I can't stand her." Liz smiled. Their friendship was cemented.   
  
"Who's your new friend Liz?" Maria finally came up to them.   
  
"Maria this is Buffy, Max and Isabel's cousin."   
  
"So you're Maria. Michael talks about you so much. It's funny."   
  
"Wow. That's a very un-Michael thing to do." Maria raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "So what brings you to Roswell?"   
  
"I'm helping with the..." Buffy looked around but the lunch crowd had cleared. "Alien problems. I have some powers that might help."   
  
"You're an alien too?" Maria blurted out.   
  
"No. I'm a Vampire Slayer. Don't ask." They nodded. "Look I have to go." Buffy picked up her food. "Do you want me to stop by later or something?"   
  
"Sure. Nice meeting you Buffy." Liz said taking Buffy's money and watching her go.   
  
"She had some girl power vibes going out." Maria murmured.   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
Valenti walked across the parking lot behind the UFO center to the tour bus sitting there. He knocked on the door and it opened.   
  
"Hello? Who are you?" Asked the bus driver. Valenti pulled out his badge.   
  
"I'm Sheriff Valenti. Head of police in Roswell. I just wanted to stop by and say hello and welcome to our town. And to see if you needed anything. It is a great honor to have a group of your notoriety coming to our town." He looked through his sunglasses casually trying to see if anything looked remotely alien. Not that he would recognize them.   
  
"Thank you. It is very nice of you. " Howie answered.   
  
"So, if I may ask why are you parked at the UFO center?"   
  
"We want to soak up Roswell culture." Howie answered quickly staring at Valenti straight in the eyes.   
  
"Well it's a good place to start. Have a nice stay in Roswell. You know where to find me if you need me." Valenti stepped back casually and off the bus.   
  
"Was he one?" Brian piped up.   
  
"No. But he knows. And he might have to die." Howie said icily. 


	7. Part 7

Part 7   
  
Buffy sat in the lobby of the Alien Encounter hotel and flipped through her magazine for the umteenth time. No one suspicious had come in and no one had bothered her. Not even the manager at the desk. And whenever he did look at her she gave him an innocent smile and he went back to his business. Then she decided it was time to call the house.   
  
"Excuse me." She said to the manager. "Is there a pay phone in the lobby"   
  
"Around the corner." Buffy hurried to the phone and dug some change out of her bag. "Hey it's Buffy. Nothing yet. How is it going?"   
  
"Hey Buffy. It's fine except for Max and Tess facing off. Really they should get over the phone thing. Anyway Valenti called and he spotted the Backstreet Boys at The UFO Center. You'd think they'd be a little more low profile. Have they checked in yet?" Isabel asked. Buffy almost dropped her phone when an entourage barreled in the door.   
  
"They're here. I got to go." She whispered and hung up. She paused and took a deep breath letting her fear subside and stepped out. She put the magazine in front of her face and charged forward. She walked straight into one of the Backstreet Boys.   
  
"Oh my. I am so sorry." Buffy said feigning embarrassment. She brushed off the blond in front of her and turned red.   
  
"It's alright." He said smiling. He obviously wasn't the leader of the pack.   
  
"Come on Nick. We have to unpack." Howie steered Nick away from Buffy with a suspicious look in her direction.   
  
"Nice meeting you!" Buffy called.   
  
"I can sense powers in her. She is not an alien but she could be a powerful ally." Howie muttered in Nick's ear. "See that you bump into her again." Nick shrugged.   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
"Hey. I'm back." Buffy walked into The Crashdown and back to the counter. "I came to get some takeout for dinner."   
  
"Hello." Liz acknowledged her and came over. "What do you want to order?"   
  
"I actually don't know. I was hoping you could tell me. I promised to order dinner for Max, Isabel, Michael, Tess and me."   
  
"Sure. 4 alien specials coming up with a hm you look like a E.T. girl so you can have the E.T. special."   
  
"Sounds good." Buffy smiled and plopped down to wait. The radio playing in the background came on with a Backstreet Boy song called Anywhere for You. "I'm going to this concert." Buffy murmured to Maria.   
  
"You are? So are we." Maria said.   
  
"If I can make a suggestion, don't go." Buffy said getting serious. "They are the evil aliens."   
  
"Get out. They are Czechoslovakian." Maria said as someone walked past. "It's our secret name for them."   
  
"Whatever. Anyway They are and I'm warning you. I'm sure Michael wouldn't want to see you hurt." Liz put the order down. "Good luck if you still want to go. See you around." Buffy walked out with the order.   
  
"We live for danger right Maria? We are still going to that concert." Liz said determined.   
  
"So if the Backstreet Boys are aliens does that mean *N Sync is too?" Maria sighed and laughed.   
  
"Even though the darkest nights you know! I'd go anywhere for you, anywhere you asked me too..." the song rang out across the cafe as if a final statement to what was going to happen.   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
"So what's in the Alien special?" Buffy asked as she chomped on her turkey sandwich. Liz had a knack for knowing what she would like.   
  
"Things you wouldn't like. It's a burger with apple sauce on it and whipped cream." Michael explained taking a big bite of his.   
  
"Ew."   
  
"We like sweet and sour." Isabel shrugged. "Thought you would have picked up on it at family picnics." then the doorbell rang.   
  
"I'll get it." Tess jumped up. "Buffy for you!" Buffy walked into the other room and gasped. Spike was standing at the door anxious to be let in. 


	8. Part 8

Part 8   
  
"Come in." She said making a face. "What the hell are you doing here?" He pulled the coat off his head because it was still daylight.   
  
"I'm not really sure." He said sitting down. "There was this nasty voice invading my tomb saying "Spike you must go help Buffy. Yada. And I appeared on the front steps." Spike shrugged. "You have any blood?"   
  
"Ah! He's a vampire!" Tess screamed moving away.   
  
"He's the shell of a vampire. He's been neutered. He can't bite anything." Buffy rolled her eyes. "So some supernatural force sent you to help me fight aliens?"   
  
"Aliens?" Spike looked at Tess who stood frozen. "I wonder what they taste like."   
  
"Yes. My cousins are aliens. They need help to fight other aliens." Buffy explained. "And the evil aliens are The Backstreet Boys. So come into the kitchen if you are gonna help. Don't just stand there."   
  
"The Backstreet Boys? Is that any relation to Backstreet Boy Riley? I suppose I have to help. God why me?" Spike snarled grumpily.   
  
"Who was at the door?" Michael asked through a mouthful of food.   
  
"This is Spike. He's a pain in the ass but he is here to help us. The Powers That Be or whatnot have dropped him on our doorstep."   
  
"Can I have a bite? I want to see what aliens taste like." Spike said sauntering up to Isabel. She smacked him and he howled in pain.   
  
"See what I mean? He's a completely harmless vampire."   
  
"So that's a vampire huh? Where's the fangs?" Max said unimpressed.   
  
"It's hard for him to preform. He's neutered." Buffy grinned as Spike vamped.   
  
"Ignore him."   
  
"I have a question Buffy. How did you know what to get us?" Max asked following her advice.   
  
"I didn't. Liz did." Max practically choked on his burger. "Liz?" He gulped. "What did Liz say?"   
  
"She misses you." Buffy smiled. "Don't think about her now. We have business to get too. When will Nessido get here?"   
  
"What kind of name is Nessido? Is it like Buffy?" Spike taunted.   
  
"No." Spike whirled to see the intimidating face of Agent Pearce. ,/p"Hello." Spike said nervously. "I'm a friend of Buffy's."   
  
"No you aren't." Buffy made a face. "You were my enemy now you are one of my Slayerettes,   
  
"I'm so honored." Spike shot back.   
  
"Quiet. We need to talk." Nessido interrupted the exchange. "The enemy has arrived. And Buffy you have fraternized?"   
  
"Yeah. I pretended to bump into one. Then I deduced the short ugly one is the leader."   
  
"Did he have a name?"   
  
"I don't know. It was like 2 seconds." Buffy grimaced. She was rather tired and wanted to go to bed.   
  
"We shall obtain backstage passes for the show tomorrow. We have to find them before they recharge. It's our only chance." Nessido said.   
  
"This is a fine situation. Can I go back to Sunnydale now?" Spike whined.   
  
"I really don't want you here." Buffy snapped.   
  
"Ok. B. I have a proposal. I stay and do what I'm told if I get a cash reward." Buffy smiled. She knew he didn't have the money to get home.   
  
"Fine." Buffy shook his hand then whipped it off on a napkin.   
  
"Everyone seems tense. Tomorrow is going to be very long. I suggest you all go to bed."   
  
"Where am I gonna sleep?"   
  
"Michael would you mind if he came with me to your apartment?" Buffy asked sheepishly.   
  
"He could help us. I promise he won't be such a nag tomorrow. As soon as I get some blood in him."   
  
"Just don't get blood on the carpet." Michael said.   
  
"Thanks a bunch." Buffy said gratefully.   
  
"Goodnight everyone. " Spike said grinning. The promise of blood had made him very happy.   
  
"I'll show you where the apartment is. You come back once you've gotten blood. Here's 10 bucks." Buffy said.   
  
"Fine. You just better not let me get zapped by some crazy aliens tomorrow. Or let me get burned by the sun."   
  
"Because losing you would be such a tragedy."   
  
"I didn't ask to be here." Spike reminded her. "I'm just doing what I'm told."   
  
"We are here. Knock when you get back." Buffy said sharply going into the building.   
  
"I'm really not a bad guy anymore. I promise." Spike said softly. But she was out of hearing range. "I've almost grown fond of you. I mean you haven't staked me yet. And if you knew I came here on my own terms you'd never let me hear the end of it." 


	9. Part 9

Part 9   
  
"We are close master. I sense them. After tomorrow's acclimation session we will be at our full strength. The concert will give us a chance to see the teenage beings of this town and determine." Howie said to the hologram.   
  
"Do they know of you?"   
  
"I don't think so." He said assuredly. "We shall dispose of them as soon as possible."   
  
"See that you do." Howie turned off the hologram and faced the other Backstreet Boys.   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
"Do you think we will be in danger if we go to that concert tomorrow?" Maria asked as she wiped the counter off for the last time that day.   
  
"I don't know. But we've been in danger before." Liz shrugged. "I want to make sure Max is safe. Then we can go."   
  
"Don't you want to see The Backstreet Boys?" Maria giggled. "I suppose I should make sure Michael is alright."   
  
"Then it is decided." Liz shook her head determined.   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
"I'm back Buffers." Spike called through the door. Buffy shuffled out of bed and opened the door. "You're on the couch." She pointed to the couch and shuffled to the bed. "You can hang out here tomorrow and I'll come get you for the concert."   
  
"Sounds fine." Spike plopped down on the couch. Buffy laid back down on the bed and tried to sleep. But the whole Spike thing was plaguing her. He wouldn't stay her for money. It wasn't him. So why was he staying? And on top of the confusion she was sleeping in the same apartment as her mortal enemy. Her life was just to weird.   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
"Do you think we can trust that Spike guy?" Michael asked Max as they snuggled into bed.   
  
"I don't know." Max shrugged wearily. A day of Tess has tired him out and made his heart hurt. "I guess if Buffy trusts him we can."   
  
"If you say so." Michael was quiet for a moment. "She's pretty cool ya know. Your cousin."   
  
"Do you have feelings for her?" Max inquired. A smile played on his lips in the dark.   
  
"I don't know." Michael sighed deeply. "And I'm not gonna think about it. Not until all of this is over."   
  
"That's a wise decision." Max put his head onto the pillow. But he couldn't sleep. He was deeply worried. As well he should be. And he was afraid despite the front he put up. Michael fell asleep quickly. He never let anything bother him.   
  
"Max?" He heard the scared voice of his sister and sat up. "I'm afraid." She admitted. She always put on a tough front for the world but not for him. To him she was always honest.   
  
"It's ok Izzy." Max ushered her over and she sat next to him on the bed. He pulled the covers around her and put his arm around her also. "Everything will be ok."   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
"Wake up Buffers." Spike yelled into the bedroom.   
  
"What is it?" Buffy sat up foggily.   
  
"The aliens are on the phone." Buffy shuffled into the other room and stuck her tongue out at Spike.   
  
"What's up Max?"   
  
"It's not Max. It's Michael."   
  
"Oh ok. Hi Michael. Max is usually the one to call."   
  
"Yeah. Well he's eating breakfast. When are you coming over?"   
  
"What time is it?"   
  
"About 9 o'clock. But the shower isn't that great."   
  
"Uh fine. I'm coming over. I'll shower there." Buffy hung up the phone.   
  
"So I can use this shower here? You're nice." Spike growled.   
  
"Shut up you damn neutered vamp."   
  
"Hey. That hurts ya know. I'm only here to help. You could be a little nicer to me."   
  
"Bye Spike." Buffy slid on a pair of sweatpants and headed out the door. He sighed and turned on the telly.   
  
"I hope it's a good episode of Passions today. Because if it isn't..." he trailed off not sure where he was going with it. 


	10. Part 10

Part 10   
  
They all hung out at the house and prepared war tactics. Nessido was worried where the ship was and if they could get to it provided they beat the Backstreet Boys.   
  
"I don't think they would leave it very far away. They need it to escape if they manage to kill or kidnap any of you. It must be nearby." Nessido murmured.   
  
"Do we know how to fly it? Because enemy spaceships are probably not the same as ours." Max fretted.   
  
"It can't be much different." Nessido assured him. "Now let us go over this again. We shall go backstage before the show with our passes and pretend we are part of the show and infiltrate their ranks. Michael what are you going to do?"   
  
"I'm gonna kidnap a dancer and morph to take his place."   
  
"Good now what are you going to do Isabel?"   
  
"The same except with a girlfriend."   
  
"Once that is complete we will meet up again and ambush the dressing rooms where they no doubt will be acclimating to their bodies again. It will be a pretty even fight. There are the 4 of you plus me and Buffy and that other thing. Valenti will be around. He will have to watch out for security and body guards. With any luck the concert will be canceled tonight. God help us. It is no small task killing these things. After we are done everyone split up and head to the cave. We will meet there. Beware there might be other aliens. I do not know if the Backstreet Boys are the only ones."   
  
"How about we eat now? I'm starved." Michael complained.   
  
"Yes. Eat you will need the strength."   
  
"Hey Max. Can we go retrieve Spike after this? We need a car because vampires have severe allergic reactions to the sun. It would be a big mess if he walked over himself." Buffy asked in her Buffy way.   
  
"Uh sure." Max nodded not sure exactly what she had said.   
  
"So Spike." Michael started.   
  
"Yeah. Spike the neutered vampire. He's like really old. But not as old as my other boyfriend. Not that Spike's my boyfriend. Ew. But anyway he's 126."   
  
"126? Geez." Michael was awed. "How old do you think that one you dusted the other day was?"   
  
"Oh you remember. Probably a newbie." She paused. "My other boyfriend was 244."   
  
"You are such a surprise. I never know what you are gonna say next." Michael laughed   
  
"That's me. Buffy the-cracker-jack-box surprise" She shrugged. Max gave Michael a look which Buffy caught. She sighed. Could her life be any more complicated?   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
"Spike we're here." Buffy called into the apartment.   
  
"Finally. What no blood? I'm f-in' hungry."   
  
"We'll get you some later. It's not that important now."   
  
"Oh yeah cos going to a Backstreet concert is so much more important."   
  
"If you want any blood in the future I suggest you keep quiet because I and Buffy are some of the only ones that stand against future domination of earth." Max said right to Spike's face. He was so surprised he didn't complain once on the ride back to the house.   
  
"Ok. Clothing check. Do we look like we blend into crew?" Nessido checked over the group.   
  
"Black is so not my color." Isabel complained. Picking up a pass and putting it around her neck.   
  
"Don't worry about it." Tess said perkily. "You will soon be some famous girlfriend in really cool clothes."   
  
"That is so much better." Isabel rolled her eyes.   
  
"Ok. Tess and Michael in my car. Spike, Buffy and Isabel in Max's car. Remember there will also be Valenti for the escape should you not make it to one of the 2 cars." Nessido said getting into the drivers seat of his car.   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
Liz hung up her apron in the back room and was about to head upstairs to change for the concert when Alex came into the back room.   
  
"Hey Liz."   
  
"Hey Alex. I haven't seen you in a few days. How are you?"   
  
"I'm ok. What's up?"   
  
"Me and Maria are heading to The Backstreet Boys concert."   
  
"You can't be serious. You are going?" Alex cracked up.   
  
"Yup."   
  
"Alex. Planning on coming to the concert?" Maria waltzed in and dropped her apron in her locker.   
  
"No way. I just stopped in to say hi and grab a shake. Do you have good tickets?"   
  
"I don't know. It was so all of a sudden. I think they are ok. Guess what?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"The Backstreet Boys are evil Czechoslovakians." Maria said her eyes lighting up.   
  
"And you are going?"   
  
"We want to protect our ex boys."   
  
"Oh no. I better come with you."   
  
"It's ok Alex. We just want to make sure Max and Michael...and Isabel are alright. Then we will leave." Liz assured him.   
  
"Fine. Be very careful though. And call me when you get back so I know you are safe. Or else I am crashing that concert."   
  
"Will do mom." Maria saluted him and headed to the stairs. She had dropped her concert stuff off at Liz's earlier so they could change and go together. 


	11. Part 11

Part 11   
  
The cars slide up next to the Roswell Centrum's back doors and a bunch of teenagers piled out with one adult and a vampire. "Do you have your weapons?"   
  
"Yes." They chorused patting their pockets to show him they had knives and large plastic bags. Yes. Plastic bags because they are one of the best ways to kill an alien like The Backstreet Boys. Suffocation.   
  
"Now go." The nervously went up to the doors and to the guard standing there. They held up their passes and he let them go with suspicious glances. They blended in once they were inside. The place was a madhouse. Everyone silently split up.   
  
"You ready for the show?" Michael sidled up to a guy who was warming up.   
  
"Almost." Michael gave a quick look around and touched the guy. He slumped to the floor. Michael dragged him away and morphed. He pretended to be warming up but was vigilant for any of the Backstreet Boys.   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
"Don't you ever get sick of watching the show?" Isabel sat on a stool next to a girl she assumed was a girlfriend from a fuzzy picture Nessido had.   
  
"No. I love watching Brian. I could watch him all day."   
  
"Yeah." Isabel grimaced and quickly knocked the girl out and took her place on a stool.   
  
"Hey babe." Brian walked up. Isabel tensed. Would he recognize her as one of the aliens? He paused slightly and crinkled his brow but shrugged and kissed Isabel. "I'm going to change and it's almost time for the concert so I'll talk to you later...I love you." He walked away and Isabel jumped up. "Buffy!" She hissed when she spotted Buffy.   
  
"Isabel?" Buffy asked confused. She nodded. The guard Buffy was talking to looked at them both suspiciously.   
  
"Don't you mean Leigh Ann?" Isabel corrected her. The guy nodded.   
  
"Sorry." Buffy mouthed. They walked around the corner to the dressing room area. Michael waved them over. Or at least they assumed it was Michael from his impatience.   
  
"Everyone's in here. What did you find out?"   
  
"They are changing right about now." Isabel told him as he ushered them into the dancer's dressing room. Other dancers walked around the room.   
  
"We have to get them out. And when it's time we can break through the wall to the room next door and attack." Nessido whispered to them.   
  
"Leave it to me." Tess piped up. She walked over to the others dancers and created an illusion that the stage manager was there. "Hurry up. We need you on stage now." She said. They hastily went out the door.   
  
"Ok. Good luck everyone." Nessido said in a serious tone. They faced the adjoining wall and Michael pointed at it. It exploded with a loud shudder and the smoke filled the room. They ran forward.   
  
"Ah! What is that?" Howie screamed in a weird nasally tone due to his smaller alien form. They jumped up and faced off. Spike made the first move for the good guys. He ran straight for Kevin and stuck a knife in him while Buffy caught up and yanked a bag over his head. Spike yelped in pain when the blood touched him but he refused to let go as the alien thrashed about.   
  
Nessido attacked the plump one called Nick while Isabel and Tess took on Brian. Max went towards AJ while Michael faced off with Howie, the leader. Despite the noise not many came running. Which Nessido took for a good thing because he suspected that the crew was warned not to go near the dressing rooms without permission.   
  
"Why are you attacking me Leigh Ann?" Brian wailed as Isabel tried punching him. He was so dense he didn't get it.   
  
"I am not Leigh Ann you alien scum bag." She screamed scraping her nails across his scaly skin.   
  
"I've come to help." Valenti called jumping into the mix. He lashed out using his gun to hit the aliens because their blood seemed acidic and poisonous.   
  
"Take that you nasty aliens!" Buffy snapped kick after kick on the different aliens.   
  
"And this is the easy way to kill them?" Michael yelled above the din.   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
"The Backstreet Boys will be out any moment folks. Sorry for the delay." the skittish little man trotted offstage.   
  
"Well that opening band sucked. I hope The Backstreet Boys are better."   
  
"Maria you don't think that something has happened with Buffy and Max and everyone?" Liz asked worried.   
  
"I don't know. I hope not." Liz stood up on her tiptoes and tried to see above all the heads. The stage was still empty and she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Why do I have the feeling we are going backstage within a minute?"   
  
"Because we are." Maria grabbed Liz's arm and dashed down the aisles.   
  
"How are we?"   
  
"Do I know everything?" Maria headed for the nearest young looking security guard. "Hi." Maria flashed him a smile. "How are you tonight big fella?"   
  
"Fine miss."   
  
"So do you travel with *N Sync?"   
  
"I think you mean the Backstreet Boys Miss."   
  
"Oh yeah. My friend Liz is the big fan. I just come with her because I am such a good friend."   
  
"Maria!" Maria dug her nails into Liz's arm to signal her to be quiet.   
  
"And I was wondering if you could get her backstage. Because if you did maybe we could go off and do something?"   
  
"You mean you don't want to go backstage?" He asked looking at her with lust and suspicion in the same expression. "I suppose I could get her backstage."   
  
"Great." Maria took his arm with her free hand and walked towards a side door.   
  
"Good thinking." Liz whispered into Maria's ear. 


	12. Part 12

Part 12   
  
"We have to go now!" Nessido yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing. The room was a mess. Downed aliens and hurting aliens were everywhere. Acidic blood was sprayed everywhere. And others were banging on the doors. His crew jumped up and fled through the hole they made. "To the cave!"   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
"You have not seen the last of us!" Howie yelled to the escaping group. "Get up everyone!" he yelled to the others while he dragged himself up. "Kevin? AJ? Nick? Brian?" Howie looked around and winced at the long deep gash down one of his arms. "Kevin? Brian?"   
  
"They are dead." AJ stood up shakily and gasped for air. Both began morphing into their human forms again. The wounds were nothing more than bad cuts in that form. "Get up Nick."   
  
"Ow." Nick whined. "And that girl was so cute. I thought she liked me back at the hotel."   
  
"You idiot. Come on." Howie snapped.   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
"Max! Wait up!" Liz called. Max heard that voice and turned his head. He could see her and Maria racing after them down the backstage corridors.   
  
"Not now." He groaned but didn't slow down. "Run Liz!" He could see one of the Backstreet Boys running after her. They broke through the doors and ran at the cars. Everyone piled into the closest one and when that was filled they went to the next one. Valenti had pulled his car right up to theirs. Spike, Michael and Tess hoped into Nessido's car. Isabel, and Maria were in Valenti's car. Liz just happened to hop into the jeep with Max and Buffy. As the cars sped away they could see the other aliens standing their while the crew gathered around in a concert frenzy.   
  
"You will not get far!" Max heard the voices echo in his ear as the car hit the streets and headed towards the desert.   
  
"Oh God Max. What did they do to you?" Liz wailed looking at his burnt skin and bruises.   
  
"Liz you shouldn't have come. You can't be here." Max said tightlipped.   
  
"I tried to warn her Max." Buffy put in.   
  
"She knew? And you let her go?" Max fumed.   
  
"Chill out alien boy. I don't control her."   
  
"We have to drop you and Maria off. You can't be here."   
  
"Oh no Max. You need us."   
  
"You'll just get hurt."   
  
"I'd rather be hurt with you then at home without you." Liz snapped.   
  
"Max let her. You can't worry about these things. Lord knows I don't. All my human friends fight with me. They've gotten hurt. But you can't control them."   
  
"You keep watch over her them." Max grimaced as the car skidded across the desert.   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
"So what you are saying is that we have to find a spaceship and blast off into unknown space?" Maria squeaked into Isabel's ear.   
  
"Yes." Isabel nodded. "You don't have to come. It's not your destiny to save your home planet."   
  
"Oh no. Don't you dare." Maria glared at Isabel. "All I wanted to do was go to a Backstreet Boys concert." Maria paused. "A Millennium concert. Millennium equals future. Future equals space. Space equals spaceships."   
  
"Where are you going with this?" Isabel gave Maria one of her infamous impatient looks.   
  
"I think I know where the spaceship is! We have to turn around Sheriff!"   
  
"Maria I don't know if that is a good idea. They could be coming any minute." Valenti glanced at her through his rear view mirror.   
  
"But the ship is back at the Roswell Centrum!"   
  
"I agree with Maria." Isabel flashed Maria a sort of smile. "Cut in front and stop the others. The car sped up making desert dust fly everywhere. They spun into place in front of the other cars which caused much squealing of tires. Nessido jumped out of his car quickly.   
  
"What do you think you are doing?"   
  
"The ship is back at the Centrum! In the midst of all the trailers! I just know it!" Maria shouted to him. "It's gotta be there."   
  
"Fine. Let us go back. But be careful everyone. Who knows what they might have in store for us."   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
"Don't worry. They will be back. We have what they want." Howie said to Nick and AJ. He took a deep breath his eyes still showing his anger.   
  
"What do we have?" Nick asked confused.   
  
"The ship." AJ rolled his eyes.   
  
"Now we should make an appearance to our fans. We don't want them to think anything is wrong and such."   
  
Howie motioned over one of the security guards. "What do you think happened? I want your take on the situation." The guy gave him a bewildered stare.   
  
"Some guys tried to hurt you?" The guy said. "They really hurt Brian and Kevin huh? Why did they do that?"   
  
"They are bad people." Howie punched the guy and he slid to the ground. He no longer needed him now that he had the information he wanted. He marched in through the Centrum to the stage.   
  
"Sorry for the delay folks." a cheer rippled through the crowd. "But it looks like The Backstreet Boys will not perform tonight. Kevin and AJ have come down with a very serious illness and are on their way to the hospital. You will all get refunds." They was a loud booing which he accepted. "Wait. How would you like it if Nick sang you all a song? Just Nick?" A cheer rose again. Howie hurried backstage and pushed Nick on stage. "Sing that one from the album." He muttered. Nick opened his mouth to protest but then cringed and turned to the audience. 


	13. Part 13

Part 13   
  
"Over there!" Maria called out the window. The cars screeched to a halt in the large roped off part of the Theater parking lot. She pointed to the largest trailer. Everyone bolted from the cars and ran over. Michael who had transformed back to himself blasted the lock on the trailer.   
  
"That's it." Nessido yelled. Together the aliens focused and levitated the ship out of the trailer.   
  
"It doesn't look very big!" Spike muttered worried.   
  
"Don't worry." Nessido ran his hand over the long smooth metal disc like UFO. He found what he was looking for and the spaceship grew rapidly. Then a door opened. They hadn't noticed it because it was so hidden. "Everyone inside now." He glanced towards the doors to the Centrum. People were starting to come out. And they looked angry. Everyone ran inside.   
  
"Now what?" Buffy said shivering. It was cold and dark inside the ship. They were in an entrance of some sort.   
  
"Just head down the hall. We are bound to come to a control room soon." Nessido said plunging forward.   
  
"I hear something outside. Should we be worried?" Liz asked no one in particular. Valenti looked around bewildered. They had forgotten that he was even there. She moved closer to Max and took his hand. He let her. Tess gave Liz a look but she didn't notice in the dark. After a minute they heard a huge crunching sound and the ship shifted. Everyone tumbled to the floor and had to get used to the movement.   
  
"Come on. Let's see what he's doing." Buffy said. That got them moving. They went the way Nessido went and came out in a small room with a wide windshield. They could see the remaining aliens gearing up blaster guns.   
  
"You better get this going. "Michael yelled at Nessido nervously.   
  
"I'm trying. I haven't flown one of these in 50 years." Nessido replied patiently. Suddenly they were lifted up. "Good." Nessido said sighing. Out the window the people were disappearing fast.   
  
"That was the most obvious exit of aliens in the history of humanity, movies and television." Maria commented.   
  
"Now do we actually know where we are going? Or are we going to just hurdle through space until we randomly land on a planet?" Isabel asked.   
  
"I know." Nessido assured her. "Why don't you all get comfortable. This will be a while. You need to rest and prepare. There will be a greater battle in the near future."   
  
"As if that wasn't enough." Max muttered bitterly sitting down. "Anyone have tissues or something? I've got some bad cuts."   
  
"Oh my goodness." Maria gasped looking around. "You guys look so terrible."   
  
"You just noticed that?" Buffy raised an eyebrow.   
  
"I will play nurse. I mean me and Liz. You guys look so sore. " Maria felt horrible. And indeed the battle had done a number on them. She took off her sweater and laid in on the floor.   
  
"I don't think there would be any creature comforts in a place like this...?"   
  
"You probably won't find much." Nessido said without turning around.   
  
"I'll take a look around. You stay here Liz." Maria knew Liz didn't want to leave Max. She sat down next to Max after making sure the others were resting.   
  
"We keep going in circles." Max said quietly. "You somehow always end up right in the midst of the things I don't want you to be part of."   
  
"Maybe it's meant to be that way." She looked into his eyes and his hand slithered into hers.   
  
"Those powers must really come in handy?" Spike asked Michael. His vampire factor was kicking in and he was mending fast.   
  
"I guess." Michael mumbled. He was focusing on using the powers to heal some of his cuts. He didn't want to deplete his energy level though.   
  
"Ever thought of becoming an alien vampire? Cos then you would be ultimate. Kind of like Adam. He was an evil cyborg demon." Spike chattered on.   
  
"Rather not. Blood's not my thing."   
  
"Oh well."   
  
"Would you shut up Spike?" Buffy moaned from next to him. He turned to her. She was curled up and shivering. His non existent heart thumped.   
  
"Here. Take my coat. I don't need it." He said in a moment of kindness. She gave him a shocked look but took the coat.   
  
"Thanks." She said putting it on. "It smells bad."   
  
"I think you should be nicer to him." Michael cut in. "To me it seems he hasn't done anything mean to you. Yet you keep snapping at him."   
  
"Stay out of it. It's just our deal." Buffy said back.   
  
"Don't worry about it mate. I'm used to it." Spike whispered to Michael. "I think she's just home sick."   
  
"I found some stuff. Seems they do have a few things." Maria came back with an armload of blankets and a few cans of foods. "I guess they were a little attached to earth. Spam. Ew." Everyone took the supplies from her and sat quietly.   
  
"Hello Michael. You haven't even said hi to me yet." Maria said dropping down next to him. Valenti sat a few feet away wide eyed.   
  
"Hi." He said not looking at her.   
  
"Are you feeling better?"   
  
"Yeah. Thanks." 


	14. Part 14

Part 14   
  
"Hey I have a question." Spike stood up and went to Nessido.   
  
"Is there a sun on this planet? Cos I don't want to get dusted."   
  
"There is a sun. It is unlike your sun. I do not think it will harm you."   
  
"That's fine for you to guess. But it doesn't take long to go poof." He smoothed back his bleached blond hair.   
  
"And it might not take to long for us to disappear either." Nessido said in a hushed tone. "We will be facing unspeakable challenges. There is a whole planet of conquering aliens. Granted it is not as big as earth. But there will be many trials. Do not worry about the little things."   
  
"You mean you are sending us to our deaths? Thanks mate." Spike glared at the man and headed back to sit down.   
  
"Will you protect me?" Tess asked Spike. "I'm scared."   
  
"Excuse me?" Spike leaned close to her. "I don't even know you."   
  
"You are so pathetic Tess." Isabel snickered.   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
"I'm so sorry master." Howie squeaked to the hologram. "They have escaped our grasp. But they are headed for you. You can finish them, because you are so much stronger than I."   
  
"You fool. I can't believe you. You know they must not get here. You know the prophecy. If they get the stone of Light we will be finished. We cannot let them get to it. We must find it before them."   
  
"But master, I don't think they know of the stone of Light. They only know of the stones of Midnight."   
  
"And it better stay that way." The alien hissed and Howie nervously bit his lip.   
  
"Howie you failed." Howie turned. Standing there was a member of the group Westlife.   
  
"No. I-I mean-we." Howie stuttered.   
  
"You failed Howie." Other voices chimed in.   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
"Is there any way we can win this thing?" Spike stood next to Nessido again. All the others were asleep. Even Valenti who hadn't spoken a word since they had gotten on the ship.   
  
"I'm not sure. But I seem to recall something about a prophecy."   
  
"A prophecy aye? I know things about prophecies. What does it entail?"   
  
"That's the problem. I don't know."   
  
"So is it a bring the balance to the force bit?"   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"Nevermind." Spike slunk away and sat back down. Buffy stirred next to him.   
  
"I want to go back to Sunnydale." She murmured to him. "I don't want to go visit outer space."   
  
"It's ok luv." Spike pet her hair lightly. "We'll get through this somehow." It was quiet again. And it was for awhile. Everyone napped until Nessido began talking.   
  
"We are almost there. No doubt they have been warned. Everyone follow Maria to where she found supplies. Arm yourselves with guns and such."   
  
"So they can die by their own guns? We don't have to suffocate them? That's a bit of good news." Michael said hopefully.   
  
"Can we breath here? Is there oxygen?" Liz, the scientist asked.   
  
"Yes. It should be a sufficient amount. It is rather like earth you will find. Not as populated. The light is dimmer and there are a few moons and suns and the sky is green."   
  
"I get the picture." Liz interrupted.   
  
"Are you ok sheriff? You haven't said anything since we got on the ship." Max asked Valenti as they walked back down the hallway.   
  
"This isn't real. None of this is real." Valenti said hollowly.   
  
"Oh great." Max shook his head and waved Isabel and Michael over. "You guys he's in shock. He won't be much good helping us."   
  
"I say we leave him on the ship. He will probably be safe here." Isabel said looking at Valenti. He was sitting back down on the floor.   
  
"I suppose that's the best idea." Max said uncertainly.   
  
"Wow. This is like a stocked military base." Buffy said looking over the weapons.   
  
"I don't like it. Reminds me of the commandoes." spike shivered from the memories.   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
Nessido sat at the control panel of the ship and looked out the window at the planet they were fast approaching. He closed his eyes and reached out with his mind to his people. "It is I." he said to them. "I have brought the ones who will save you. We need your help. We need to know of the prophecy." a billion voices screamed inside his head. They told of a people who had survived with a dream for many long years. It was that prophecy which helped them believe they would get their revenge.   
  
All the voices screamed at once. "The stone of Light!"   
  
"Wait!" he pleaded.   
  
"You must find the stone. The stone is what you need."   
  
"How will I find it?"   
  
"It is in the city." The voices moaned. "Near the headquarters of the conquerors. They do not know where. They only know of it."   
  
"How will we know how to use it? How will we know when we have found it?"   
  
"You will know." the voices stopped suddenly and Nessido was left in silence.   
  
"I have found out about the prophecy." He said slowly. "We must find the Stone of Light. It is near the city. But our enemies have overrun the city. It will be dangerous. Our only advantage is that they do not know where the stone is."   
  
"How did you find out?" Max asked.   
  
"I have connected to the collective conscious. You will understand someday."   
  
"How will we find it?"   
  
"We shall know when the time is right. Just understand that it is said once we have the stone of Light we shall save the planet."   
  
"Nessido, do you think any of our relatives are still around? I know our parents died in the crash." Michael inquired in a soft tone. He so longed for a family. All his life he had.   
  
"I do not have any way of knowing." Nessido turned back to the controls. They all watched as the spaceship cruised over the land. They glanced The City below and headed for a more rural area before landing. No one made a move to exit. 


	15. Part 15

Part 15   
  
"Are we ready?" Nessido looked around him at the teenagers armed with huge guns and determined looks.   
  
"As ready as we will ever be!" Tess said perkily. They went to the exit and stood there for a moment before the doors slid open.   
  
"Hello. Quickly come with me." A little green man was standing there.   
  
"Afara?" Nessido questioned. The alien nodded and starting sprinting from the ship. Nessido gave the ok and they ran after him. True to his words Spike didn't burn up as they went through the green lit day. For such a short guy he ran fast. They huffed and puffed to keep up with him even Buffy. They entered a small cave like house on the side of a small hill. It was dark until a dim light shone.   
  
"I'm sorry to come to you like that. I had to get you before they did."   
  
"How did you escape them?" Nessido asked excitedly. It was the first time he showed a true emotion.   
  
"There are a few. Living out this way. Hiding in the hills. The conscious told me to come grab you. That I could help you."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"What can I do for you now that you are here?"   
  
"We need to get to the city. We have to find a stone called the Stone of Light." Max spoke up.   
  
"Are you the one?" Afara looked up at Max. "Will you save our people?"   
  
"I"m only one man. But I'll see what I can do." Max said slowly, choosing his words carefully.   
  
"I think I can help you a little. I can change your makeup so you look like one of them. That way you'll have a chance. They won't be able to detect you until you are close."   
  
"Ew. We have to look like one of those things?" Isabel complained.   
  
"Viva la resistance." Spike cut in. He was curious how it would work on him. His skin was dead so it probably wouldn't work to well.   
  
"Once it is done I will lead you safely to the outskirts. It will be up to you to get inside. The headquarters are in the center of the city. You will know because of the massive slave quarters."   
  
"Slaves? They've enslaved our people?" Michael yelped furiously. "I will not stand for this."   
  
"Chill Michael. We will get them back." Nessido put his hand on Michael's shoulder to calm him down. Michael took a deep breath and they attempted to morph. A few minutes later they were set.   
  
"Is everyone ready?" Nessido asked   
  
"We sure are ugly." someone mused. They all looked somewhat alike and it was hard to tell who was who.   
  
"But is everyone ready?"   
  
"Yes." They chorused. Afara led them outside and they snuck across the rural landscape in the fading green light.   
  
"Even if this is what it is I'm glad to have seen the home planet." Someone said. They all knew it was Michael.   
  
"This gun is heavy." The voice was perky. They ignored it.   
  
"It is time for me to leave you." Afara said.   
  
"Wait." Nessido grabbed his arm. "Would it look suspicious if all of us are walking around alone?"   
  
"What if we pretend we are bringing him in as a slave? He won't ever be caught because we will rescue everyone before it is dangerous for him." A small alien suggested. It was the sensible Buffy.   
  
"Would that be alright with you?" Nessido turned to Afara. He hesitated. "Viva la resistance right? Whatever that is. Must be an earth term." They all laughed. It sounded funny coming from their alien mouths. So they kept walking and came across of few of their own kind. Some of them nodded seeing the captive. The they were stopped.   
  
"Excuse me can I have ID?" The alien looked important. Nessido was afraid he sensed they weren't of his kind.   
  
"We have just arrived. "He explained. "We are heading for the capital. Our orders were to capture any rebels on our way." The alien hesitated and them nodded them on.   
  
"That was smooth man." Max said appreciatively.   
  
"Come on." Isabel sighed and headed forward. 


	16. Part 16

Part 16   
  
So they trekked. The city rose in the foreground. It looked like it would be an alien city. All the buildings looked like something off of Tatooine in star Wars. The buildings were of pale dusty stone. "I'd rather be in the night. I don't like this day deal." Spike said.   
  
"Hey. I feel something." Max paused.   
  
"Feel something like what?" they turned to him.   
  
"I don't know. It's like a new vibration. Like when I feel your feelings. Only it is a buzzing."   
  
"Do you think it's the stone?" Buffy suggested. They all looked at each other.   
  
"It would make sense. He is the one. He's the King Arthur of the Universe or The Slayer of the Universe." Spike nodded.   
  
"Wait. I think it's wishful thinking." Nessido interrupted them.   
  
"I want to check it out. As we walk it seems to be getting stronger." Max said.   
  
"So do we split up?" Isabel murmured.   
  
"I think it might be a good idea." Nessido ventured.   
  
"So who comes with me?" Max looked at the others.   
  
"Take Isabel and Liz and Spike. The rest of us will continue on to the capital. Maybe we can stop them long enough for you to come back. It this works right we might be able to stop them." The groups shifted apart and headed in their separate directions.   
  
"So is there a leader of all these nasty aliens?" Buffy asked Nessido.   
  
"Most probably." He said looking around.   
  
"So do we take him out and the rest of them crumble? They run around like drones without a queen bee?"   
  
"Something along those lines." She dropped back to walk with Michael and Maria.   
  
"You guys tired?" She asked. They shrugged.   
  
"These bodies are a lot better than ours for this kind of stuff." Michael observed. "One good thing is that we will be harder to kill in this form. But then again so will they."   
  
"We have experience. I mean we got some of the Backstreet Boys."   
  
"Yeah some. We didn't get them all." Michael reminded her.   
  
"We'll deal with them later." They went onward with Afara. Deeper into the capital city. As they went on they got more and more suspicious looks. But strange things were happening. The little aliens that scurried along with chains on their wrists stopped and smiled or bowed. They knew something that their captors didn't.   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
"Is the feeling still getting stronger Max?" Isabel asked her brother worried. She shifted the weapon that was resting on her shoulder.   
  
"Yes. I think we are close."   
  
Liz looked at Spike. Judging him with her scientific mind. "Are you an alien?" She piped up.   
  
"An alien?" He peered at her and smiled. "Why would you think that?"   
  
"I have my reasons."   
  
"I"m a vampire. I suck blood. That bit."   
  
"I don't believe in vampires. Shouldn't you be burning in the sun now?"   
  
"I should but I'm not. You should believe in them. Evil creatures of the night we are."   
  
"So why aren't you sucking my blood? You probably are hungry."   
  
"And I probably bloody would be but I have a chip in my head thanks to some government do-gooders." He grunted.   
  
"Oh." Liz was quiet for a moment. "This makes no sense. You don't have any blood pumping. Because you are dead. Yet you live."   
  
"Don't think about it. It will just make your head spin." Spike shrugged. Then vamped despite his alien face. It made him look extremely weird.   
  
"Hey. That's yucky." Liz complained. "And your breath smells."   
  
"Well yours isn't minty fresh either." Spike growled. "Why couldn't I be in Buffers group?" he complained loudly.   
  
"You like Buffy!" Liz laughed.   
  
"No I don't you damn git!"   
  
"Shut up." Max hissed. He looked around and headed to a house. He knocked on the door.   
  
"Who's there?" a guard moseyed to the door.   
  
"We were sent from the capital to relieve you."   
  
"At my house?" He growled at them.   
  
"The master thinks you are a traitor. You best let us check out the house."   
  
"I am not a traitor." He growled.   
  
"Let us determine that." Max made sure he stepped aside and looked around trying to feel the humming. It was so loud inside him that he was almost vibrating. Max made his way to a dark corner and started digging in the dirt.   
  
"What are you doing?" The alien screamed. "You are ruining my house!" Max didn't answer but kept on digging.   
  
"Spike help me." Max motioned over the other male and Spike started grabbing handfuls of dirt. Together they dug about a foot into the ground. As soon as Max's hand brushed across it, he knew he had found it. A brilliant, harsh light began radiating from the hole.   
  
"Oh no!" the alien shrieked. "I'm doomed."   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
"Why do I get the feeling we aren't in Kansas anymore." Michael whispered to Buffy. Buffy glanced at Maria. She had noticed how Maria was reacting to the attention that Michael was giving her. She felt a little guilty.   
  
"Excuse me." An important looking alien stopped them at the gate. "You are supposed to be led to the Master and Lord right away.   
  
"Uh oh. We were discovered." Maria muttered. Guards seized them and Afara was lead away.   
  
"Don't you dare." Buffy shouted grabbing her weapon back and blasting the alien that had grabbed her arm. It screamed in pain and ran off. But more were converging on them. She blasted as many as she could until she was overwhelmed. The group was brought inside with quite a struggle. Nessido looked nervous. This wasn't the prophecy. If they survived Earth they were supposed to survive and free the people.   
  
"I have a feeling we are not going to The Master." Tess muttered fearfully.   
  
"Nope. You are going to the chambers."   
  
"Is that anything like a dungeon?" Buffy grimaced. She had dealt with this kind of thing before. They were led down into a dark room where they saw a strange looking device.   
  
"Lord they're going torture us." Maria moaned.   
  
"This is a suspension machine. No doubt the more primitive races of Earth have one like it." One of the evil aliens said.   
  
"Lord I think it's a rack with out the metal things to hold you." Buffy realized.   
  
"I am their leader. Take me." Nessido spoke up. They looked at him and grinned.   
  
"So be it lower race. "They put him in up and ti was all the others could do to keep from barfing. The alien body was suspended in mid air and slowly it began to lengthen. The screams were muffled by a sound barrier. 


	17. Part 17

Part 17   
  
"With the power of the Stone of Light you are no more!" Max shouted at the alien at the door. It gasped and disintegrated like a dusted vampire, "That felt amazing." Max mused. He melted back to his human form. The others did too.   
  
"Nothing like being back in your own form." Isabel said happily. And she had a reason to be happy.   
  
"I just felt something from Michael and Tess. "Max shivered. "They're in trouble."   
  
"Yes. Come on." Isabel burst out into the day. All the aliens saw them and began shooting. But nothing happened. Max felt like Neo from The Matrix. He belted out his words and the Stone shined brighter. All around him evil aliens dropped and disappeared. The smaller conquered ones shouted with happiness. While Max disintegrated bad aliens right and left Liz and Spike helped Isabel break the chains on her fellow planeteers.   
  
"Let's go!" Max grabbed Liz's hand and started towards the center of the city, disintegrating aliens right and left.   
  
"Max. Chill out a little." Isabel said nervously. "You don't have to go mass murdering them all."   
  
"Yes I do. Do you have any idea what they did to our people? To our parents? Each and everyone of them deserves this fate! It is prophesied!"   
  
"But you're going overboard and if you don't stop I'll take the stone away from you. It is my birthright too." Isabel threatened.   
  
"Fine. I won't be as destructive. But if any of them so much as touches one of my friends they all burn." A possessed look had taken over Max's face. They didn't dare argue. So they seized what could only be called the Palace.   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
"I can't watch this anymore." Tess turned to Michael and started crying.   
  
"Your turn next." One of them said to her. She cried even harder. Michael pushed her off and challenged the guard. "You'll have to kill me first." He said defiantly.   
  
"That can be done." He aimed his laser gun at Michael. Buffy automatically flew up and knocked the gun down. She kicked the alien hard a few times.   
  
"Who else wants to mess with me?" 10 guns aimed at her. "Oops." She bit her lip.   
  
"Let that alien go this instant!" The others who were still in alien form melted back to normal. Max stood at the door. "I am not afraid to use this." He held up the glowing stone. "Yes. I have the stone of Light."   
  
They yanked Tess towards the machine harder. Max yelled a warrior's cry and the stone brightened. The aliens screamed in pain as they disintegrated into nothing.   
  
"What happened?" Max asked looking sadly at Nessido.   
  
"They got him. But we have no time to lose. We have to stop their leader." Buffy grabbed his wrist and yanked him back up the stairs.   
  
Tess stood over the body of her adopted father. Michael stopped next to her. "Come on. Don't mourn him now. He died for the cause. We have other things to attend to." So the group now leaderless stormed upstairs. They charged what seemed to be the center room.   
  
"Who are you? How dare you come in here?" A large alien roared from a throne like seat.   
  
"We have come to fulfill the prophecies." Max said threateningly. Buffy took a place by his side and they lined up in an upside down v formation.   
  
"No." He growled. But they could see a hint of fear in his eyes.   
  
"By the power of the stone of Light I curse you!" Max shouted. He held up the stone and a burst of power hit the alien and his other cronies. They burst into flames right away but he laughed.   
  
"You think that can defeat me? It may defeat my followers but I am stronger." An opposite dark light flew at Max. He blocked it with the stone and it looked like a laser light show gone horribly wrong.   
  
"This isn't working." Cried Max, frustrated. The others looked at each other worried. Then Michael stepped forward.   
  
"I am of the prophecy. I call forth the power of the Stone of Light." He clamped his hand on Max's shoulder. The stone's brightness increased.   
  
"I am of the prophecy. I call forth the power of the Stone." Isabel put her hand on Max's other shoulder.   
  
"You can not do this to me!" The alien cried charging forward. Spike looked at him and reacted with the gun still in his arms. He fired rapidly a few times. The dark light began to falter and go crazy and then it stopped. The alien fell to the ground. Buffy moved cautiously over to him. She kicked him non to gently. Then she nodded.   
  
The sighs could be heard almost across the planet. Liz hurried over to Max. "Are you alright?" She touched the burned spots on his arms and face. They would all need a few weeks of rest after all that.   
  
"I'll be ok." He looked at her and smiled. Tentatively their lips touched and the kiss grew deeper. Michael glanced at Buffy and smiled shyly. Then he looked at Maria and frowned. He shook his head and glanced between the 2.   
  
Buffy took a step towards Michael and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and looked at Maria. Buffy winked and walked over to Spike and Tess.   
  
Michael walked over to Maria and kissed her hard. "Wait. "She pushed him away. "What did Buffy say?" Michael shrugged.   
  
"I guess you'll never know." (To those of you who actually care she said something along the lines of "You're not my type")   
  
When Max and Liz pulled apart Buffy approached them. "I just wanted you to know that you've both inspired me. Even though you are an alien with a destiny you make it work. You inspire me to make it work with Angel."   
  
"I have a question. How are we getting back to earth?" Isabel asked. "I kind of miss Alex." They all laughed.   
  
"Well there is still work guys. No doubt there are still a few rebels on the loose. And we a ton of fellow aliens to release." Max said pocketing the stone. They hurried through the building freeing the slaves who followed along like a triumphant parade. Everywhere they went the cheers grew greater.   
  
And the people rejoiced. In fact they held an alien celebration party that night. The small green people danced around the group singing songs of their greatness. They partied all night long.   
  
At one point it could be seen that Buffy and Spike were dancing together. "I might stay here. These people think I'm a God. And I'm rather happy to be able to go out during the day." Spike said looking at Buffy. She shrugged.   
  
"Go ahead." He frowned.   
  
"You're got gonna object? You're gonna let me go? After all I did for you out of the good of my bloody non beating heart?!" Her jaw dropped.   
  
"Let me get this right. You came here on your own terms? After all I've done to you? I can't imagine why." She shook her head fervently. Very confused.   
  
"Well you haven't staked me yet. And after all we've been through I've started to like you. It's a very thin line between blood and hate." she looked at him and laughed. But after the laughing subsided she smiled.   
  
"Yes it is Spike. Yes it is." And she did something that shocked both of them. She kissed his cheek. Of course she wrinkled her nose afterwards but it was a big step. 


	18. Part 18

Part 18   
  
"I think I might stay." Tess confessed the next morning as they made their weary way to the spaceship. Their entourage of aliens followed.   
  
"Really?" they all asked surprised.   
  
"There is really nothing left for me on earth. And I like it here." She persisted.   
  
"Come back and visit." Isabel said instantly. They knew it was where she needed to be. At least until she got over Nessido.   
  
"Do any of you realize that Valenti has been in the ship the whole time?" Michael spoke up. They all laughed but broke into a run to check on him.   
  
"It's ok sheriff. We're going back to earth now." They assured him.   
  
"It's over. We won?" He lifted his head up.   
  
"Yes we won you big scaredy cat." Isabel sighed. Max turned to their people.   
  
"Who wants the honor of flying us back to earth?" He asked. They all began shrieking with excitement. But somewhere in the back there was someone important. Or so their figured because the crowd parted and an alien walked through.   
  
"Great heroes of our planet." She started. "I would like the honor to take you back to your planet. I am your aunt Max and Isabel." She bowed and they quickly ushered her up. Michael scanned the crowd. "Do not be sad Michael dear. 'She said. And the crowd parted again. "Here is your cousin." Michael grinned happily. Finally someone who was related to him.   
  
"Goodbye everyone! We will miss you all. Whatever we can do for you in the future we will be happy to do." Max called to the masses.   
  
"It is us who owe you. If ever your people are in trouble call us!" They chorused.   
  
"Come we must head home. Lord knows what our parents are thinking." Liz headed into the ship. They all gave final waves as their pilots took charge.   
  
"Sit back and relax young ones. You have earned your rest." And they slept. Max and Liz in each other's arms. Michael and Maria in each other's arms and even Spike and Buffy against each other.   
  
It was night when they landed. Which was good for Spike. They said goodbye to their friends and started walking across the desert. It was warm but breezy and they all exclaimed over the adventures of the previous 24 hours. Even Valenti felt bolder once he was back on his home planet.   
  
"So you gonna get rid of that human bloke." Spike asked Buffy as they walked. "I never liked him." Buffy rolled her eyes.   
  
"Well I'm not gonna let fate or destiny get in my way anymore."   
  
"Good for you." He nodded approvingly.   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
Alex was waiting on Max and Isabel's front steps when the cars pulled up. They had stopped at the Centrum to pick them up.   
  
"Where have you all been?" He yelped running up to the cars.   
  
"To the moon and back." Maria joked.   
  
"Seriously?" He looked at them. They nodded. After all they had many battle bruises to show for it.   
  
"We have saved the home planet." Max said proudly.   
  
"All in a day's work." Michael added.   
  
"A day? Try a week." Alex said still grumbling. Most likely because he missed the adventure.   
  
"A week? Isabel squeaked. They burst into laughter and couldn't stop. Maybe it was because they were so tired or relieved but they were happy to be back. Because it is not everyday that one is called to save a Planet, Far, Far Away... 


End file.
